moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Durwald Stanner
=Description= ---- - Durwald Stanner - This man exudes confidence with every step he takes, broad shoulders dipping back and forth with those large strides he took, head held high, and he was never seen slouching, too much pride to be seen as some common peasant in plate armor. Durwald was truly an odd spectacle to gaze at. Too confident, too prideful, and too cocky. The way he spoke didn't -blatantly- yell where he hails from, yet how he wouldn't pronounce certain words correctly, how he wouldn't even have the best sentence structure. It pointed to his ' humble ' beginning. Durwald's Body - Head - His facial features are strong, his brows are constantly furrowed, as if he was just glaring at every man, woman, and child that looked his way. His eye color is an ugly brown, nothing nice to gaze at there. His facial hair is light, he did have a beard it just wasn't thick. His hairstyle was simple and somewhat militaristic, his jawline could even be considered strong. Shoulders - Arms - Chest Durwald's shoulders are broad and the same can be said for his chest. His body emitted power instead of agility, the large protruding muscles that highlighted his shoulders were easily seen once out of his armor. His chest is constantly puffed out, showing the pride he has with his warrior like body, Durwald's stomach isn't at all toned, perhaps two or four abdominal muscles are visible. That doesn't diminish how much muscles was hidden away on his form. His biceps and forearms are thick with muscle as well, showing that he didn't lack on the field of working every portion of his body during a workout. - Lower Body - Durwald's thighs are rather large, given that he has some fat and a larger portion of muscle in there. Showing that he is able to take a stand against even the most brutish of enemies; his legs didn't stop showing a respectable form just yet, moving onto his calf muscles, there would actually be a tear on his right calf. The muscle was split in two it seems; his left calf is completely average. The Beast Within - Durwald's worgen form displays everything the curse (gift?) is often known to come with. Which are enhanced muscles and height, though the non-visual portions are enhanced senses, reflexes, and speed. The general description of him in this form is just a ball of muscle, nothing more to it. - Head - His head is large and thick, threatening to bust open an entire door if he were to meet it in a head-on collision. His entire maw would often be naked, and quickly reveal the rows of teeth he had to any who allowed their stare to linger for long. Something else to note might be the fact that saliva continuously drips from his maw, he clearly isn't all that civilized in this form. Shoulders - Arms - Chest The massive shoulders that are covered in the dark brown fur displays that he is nowhere close to looking weak, shoulders broad and propped up on a mound of muscle, he is ready to conquer any enemy wave of enemies that washed over him. Those arms of his that eventually ended with two large claws, they are musclebound-- perhaps more than a good majority of his body, the fur did a good job at hiding away the disgusting amount of mass he gained, yet when looking up the underside of his forearm or bicep - there is a large amount of fur missing on both arms, which left his veins to be viewed as something that is quite disgusting. - Moving to his chest would be quite easy, the large expanse covered by little armor, mainly in the most vital places, being the top of his chest, and then the bottom of his stomach. His muscled core being left open for any that might wish to try there luck with blade, bullet, spell, and or even arrow. - Lower Body - Durwald's lower body represents itself just like any other worgen, thick with muscle and not an inch of fat that could be pinched. He had not visible scarring, just thick brown fur that layers itself down the entirety of both legs. His thigh musclebound just as the rest of his form. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Knights Category:Westfall Brigade Category:Stormwindian